hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Autumn Valley
The 'Autumn Valley '''is the result of Thanksgiving only manifesting in a small section of the City. Specifically, the appearance of a mysterious wagon during the search of Jack's Tower prompted investigation of it, by the 'Chosen One'. The location appears of similar aesthetic to that of the Thanksgiving Fair, as they represent the same holiday. On the map, it is located directly behind the Fair. The player's viewpoint seems to be behind the camp set up by the owner of the wagon. They overlook a valley behind a bridge and statue, while much of the Thanksgiving feast is seen laid out before them. The wagon sits in the back right side, always eerily lit. Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the Autumn Valley. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2018 November event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Bag (handbag) * Left between the leaves of the left tree * Behind the round table on the left * Bottom middle on hay bale (floral handbag) * on the ground, left of wagon * On the right wall of the wagon Basket Flask * Behind the statue * Hidden in the bushes, right of the pillar with the pineapple on top * Before the left wheel of the wagon Birdhouse * Left on the wagon * Left between the tree leaves * Top right side of the wagon, under the yellow decoration lines * in place of house at right of church Boat * Green rowboat at lake's shore * Red sailboat, lower left * Paper boat on lower right corner of the wagon * paper boat above the statue head, behind buntung flag Boot * Laid down in grass opposite of the round table * To the right of the doorway on the wagon * on the right side of wagon (front of the short side); above righ bush * Against the right stone pillar of the bridge * Bottom right corner (brown & white) * Next of the round table Bow * Leaning against wagon, to right of door Canister * Lying down on the bridge; similar color * Next to the lantern, bottom right between bale of hay and plant * Hanging from the left arm of the statue Cauldron * In the campfire * Left of the wagon * behind the river * right side of wagon Chalice * Right side of the bridge, on the river bank * On the round table before the statue * Upside down on the top right roofcorner of the wagon * top left, in leaves Cornucopia * Below the silver dinner tray at the bottom * At left of statue * above the 'veranda' of wagon Dreamcatcher * Left of the statue * Top right side of the house, under the eaves * front of door of wagon Dog * As a statue next to the wagon's door * On the stone path * Hidden in the bushes right of the wagon * near left tree, above the square stone (labrador) Embroidery Loop * Left roof of the wagon (looks like big medalion) * Center, left of silver dinner tray * On the background field Fan * To the right on the ground of the stone fire pit * on top of a hay bale Flute * Bottom edge of screen, just left of center (hard to see) Horse * Horse-shaped cane next to the wagon's tire * horse shaped cane near the left of statue * Horse cane between statue and bale of hay; behind the river * Pony lying partly behind left side of wagon Hot Air Balloon * In the air left of the church * Between the bushes to the left * between leaves of left tree (white and red) * on ground, behind the river Kite * On top of wagon's shade canopy * Center top in sky above wagon * Left of head statue, between leaves * Left foreground * Upper right corner of wagon roof, lower right corner of small window, looks like roof tiles Lyre * Against right post of bridge in center background (hard to see) Mirror * Against the front wheel of the wagon * Hand mirror on bale lower center screen * On top of the roof, left corner Net * Leaning against the stone pillar in the center left with a pineapple on it * In basket center bottom * against a hay bale Oiler * Lower left corner, silver, in front of 2 candles (looks like a pumpkin head) * In the middle on the grass * On the left down corner of the wagon Pie * Lower right at the foot of the female statue * on the front table * Part of tart before the statue Pilgrims Hat * Under the tree on the left * Right hand side of the round table * left of statue Postcard * Thanksgiving day card on bale of hay * Left of the feet of statue * On the left between the flags * before a window of wagon * on the roof of wagon Scarecrow * Hanging on the inside of the door of the wagon * On lower roof of wagon, to right of flower box (looks like a doll) * Hidden in tree to left of statue (face directly left of wheat bundle) * completely right side of screen, near wagon Sieve * In picnic basket center foreground Turkey * Wooden turkey next to the basket * Wooden turkey left of the statue * Left of the front of the wagon * Wooden turkey left of the statue between the leaves * Small wooden turkey on the roof of the wagon Umbrella * Lined up as an awning post in front of the wagon's door * Between the two candles and the hay bale in the lower left corner * Right side of upper central big window of wagon, in rectangle flower basket * Under the tree left corner of the picture * Right lower foreground, right side of lantern, blends with foliage Watering Can * At the statue's feet * Top left corner of roof * On silver dinner tray below the wagon, on front table * hanging in left tree * right of bridge, on the other side of river Item Drops Autumn Keys ''Note that Autumn Keys only appear as part of the 2018 November Event. * In front of castle far background (yellowishgreen) * On statue's dress (grey) * One of the stones for the campfire * Leaning on the wagon from the awning * In a grass patch next to the statue * On a sheaf of wheat to the right of the bottom of the statue * On the top of the main roof of the wagon (left side) * On the left edge of the picnic basket * Mixed with the yarn balls on the bale of hay * On the left post at the bridge * On the left trunk (brown) * Between the two wheels * Statue's Hair * Statue's right hand (our left) * Statue's waist * On the ground up from the right table leg Gallery of Keys KEYS--RankIIa.png|Master Key Map, Updated Frequently! Autumn Key 3.png|On a campfire stone. Autumn Key 2.png|Leaning on the wagon. Autumn Key 1.png|In the grass by the statue's base. Autumn Key 4.png|Inbetween yarn. KEY Left Post at Bridge.png|Left Post at Bridge Statue_key.png|Statue holding a key Ranks Gallery Autumn Valley.png|Rank I Rank II Autumn Valley.png|Rank II Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Related Case: ** Autumn's Herald * Related Event: ** Five Autumn Wonders * Locations * Events * Table of Contents Category:Cases Category:Event Cases Category:November 2018